This invention relates to a piezoelectric measuring element, especially for use in transducers, comprising two or more crystal elements made from crystals of point group 32, in which opposite enantiomorphic types l and r exist, the crystal elements being jointly subject to the mechanical variable to be measured, such as force, pressure of acceleration, and carrying electrically conductive electrodes on surfaces that are located opposite of each other and are essentially normal to the electric (x) axes of these crystal elements.